The Jump
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Sherlock has lusted after Moriarty for months and now Sherlock's gone missing.


Sherlock was tied to a bed. As he regained his senses he realized what had happened. He was naked, kneeling with his stomach presses against his knees. His hands were ties behind his back, a gag was around his mouth. His eyes widened as a familiar laugh echoed around the room. A whip cracked against his back and it arched. Tears ran down Sherlock's face as the leather smacked against his back. He groaned in pain, burying his face in his knees.

Moriarty knelt behind Sherlock, running his hand down the welts in his pale skin. Sherlock's small moans of pain were turning him on, badly. Sherlock shook his head, trying to move away from him. Sobs hit against the gag and he choked slightly. Moriarty scowled and tugged him closer, digging his nails into Sherlock's soft skin.  
Moriarty got up, slapping Sherlock's cheek.  
"You've been chasing me for months and now you have me. Why so reluctant?"  
He undid his belt, tying it around Sherlock's ankles, preventing him from moving completely. Moriarty slowly took his shirt off, dropping it next to Sherlock. Sherlock stared at it and let out a muffled whimper. He knew what was coming. He shook his head as he heard Moriarty's fly undo. Moriarty leant over Sherlock, his chest pressing against his spine. Sherlock sobbed and struggled. 13 possible way outs. All impossible with how close Moriarty was to him.

Moriarty's hand slapped against Sherlock's ass before caressing the sore skin. Sherlock sobbed harder still as he felt Moriarty's finger push past his muscles.  
He didn't want to do this; no, he wanted to. His feelings for Moriarty had been something that had kept him on the case for so long, but was he ready to finally accept what these feelings meant?

Moriarty took a better position behind Sherlock.  
"Sherlock can't get out? It seems he's been outsmarted."  
He pushed forward, relishing in the muffled scream.

After about half an hour, when Sherlock's screams had turned to short, quiet moans, Moriarty stood. His fingers caressed Sherlock's skin as he undid his bonds. Sherlock rolled onto his back, wincing as his welts screamed in pain. His eyes were red from crying. They locked eyes as Sherlock spread his legs, silently begging Moriarty to carry on their earlier activity.

Moriarty slid between Sherlock's legs, pressing back in to his warm cavern. Sherlock's mouth fell open, moans tumbling over his pale lips, his ice-blue eyes squeezing shut, his blood rushing to his lower body.

Sherlock curled up panting as they finished. Moriarty held him close.  
"They'd never let us be together, Sher. There's only one way we could be..."  
Sherlock's eyes widened as he listened to the plan.  
"What about John?"  
The question left his mouth before he could think. Moriarty's face said everything.  
"You care about him.."  
His face contorted and Sherlock held him close.  
"Of course not. I mean I do. Just not as much as you. I'll do it."

~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~

Sherlock stood on top of the hospital looking down. He could hear Moriarty making plans on the phone and he glanced back as his boyfriend. He saw John get out the taxi and he sighed softly. This was the only way he could be with Moriarty but he felt guilty. He would never be able to tell him the truth. He called back to Moriarty as they set up the last few items needed.  
Sherlock sat next to Moriarty as they watched the suicidal double fall from the roof. Tears started streaming down Sherlock's face as he hears John yell out. He buried his face in his boyfriends shoulder as he sobbed. Moriarty wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, rubbing his back.  
"It's ok Sherlock baby. We're gonna go to America, find a place and settle down, OK?"  
Sherlock nodded, the tears still falling.  
"Let's just go."  
He stood up and stormed off, leaving Moriarty staring after him.

Moriarty got home later to find Sherlock curled up in the corner, his face a mess, his bags packed. He fell to his knees and held his boyfriend close.  
"He'll grieve and move on. It's for the best, my love."  
They kissed softly, and Moriarty helped him lay in the bed.  
"Rest now. We'll leave tomorrow."  
Moriarty smiled as he watched his lover drift to sleep.


End file.
